


My last Choice

by BlackAngel27



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Riona stands on the cliff.The battle was fought.Now she faces the enemy.Does she leave? Does she surrender? Does she stand firm?The weapons were pointed at her, the sword heavy in her hand.
Kudos: 1





	My last Choice

"You have lost!" 

The wind whistled loudly on the hillside. She heard the sea pounding against the stone, loud and violent. She was alone, her men dead. 

In her hand was the green lightsaber, she heard it buzz. She did not close the blade. Across from her, another blade hummed, glowing red, just waiting to kill. 

" Surrender." 

There were about 30 rifle barrels pointed at her, all ready to exicute her. She would survive, but it would be only a few seconds. 

The wind died down for a few seconds and she heard her own heartbeat, it was faster than she was familiar with. She was exhausted, the battle had left no one untouched. 

She knew that giving up was not an option. They would torture her until she was completely broken.  
They would do anything to discover all of her secrets.  
They would torture her to the last paragraph of knowledge. 

She would be a broken woman and would die as such. 

The wind, her new friend, came up again and embraced her.  
It was warm on her skin, relaxing and rescuing.  
Safe. 

She had lost her entire unit. All the men were dead. Murdered with their faces in the dust. 

She had lost everything.  
Her men. This battle. Her future. 

She felt the droids coming closer. 

She had to make a decision. 

The decision was not difficult, she would have expected to struggle with herself, but she felt at peace with the solution. It was a single step that would free her from the burden of life. 

She heard her lightsaber strike the stone, muffled and soft.  
Had she dropped it? Apparently  
The last thing that would witness her life.  
A lightsaber. 

She had a smile on her lips. It was a peaceful future that awaited them. A life with the Force, it was only a step away. 

She raised her arms, the wind wrapped tighter around her body, showing her the way. 

She closed her eyes.

One step. 

The wind carried her. 

She was falling. 

She felt weightless, free of all worries. 

She remembered.  
Her childhood in the temple.  
Her becoming a Jedi Knight.  
The peace and joy that existed in the temple.  
The peace. 

She had a peaceful life, loving and secure. 

She opened her eyes once more, one last time she saw the light. The sun accompanied her path, brightening her one last time. 

The rustling grew louder. 

Would anyone miss her? She did not know. 

She heard the breaking of the waves. 

She closed her eyes again. 

It was peaceful. 

She would finally find peace. 

《》《》《》《》《》  
I was up for a short emotional one-shot, what do you guys think?


End file.
